An Ouran Highschool Adventure
by Aralyn187
Summary: Live the adventure right along side the host club as they face the trials of highschool life. Only there is a twist, what if there was another girl besides Haruhi. Might rate M for later things but I'm not sure right now.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey, uh...Hi? I, um, am writing this story for um...**

**Tamaki: Aralyn are you ok?**

**Koaru + Hikaru: Yeah you seem kinda...well shy.**

**Aralyn: Well... that's kinda how I get when I talk, or shall I say, write to a new audience. It's just kinda nerve racking.**

**Honey: Ara-chan would you like to hold Usa-chan to make you feel better?**

**Aralyn: Awww, thanks Honey. *hugs Uas-chan* Any way, sorry this chapter is so short, it's just a prolouge after all.**

**Kaoru: Aralyn does not own the host club or Ouran Academy-**

**Hikaru: -All she owns is herself.**

**Aralyn: And without further ado-**

_**An Ouran Highschool Adventure**_

* * *

><p>A long black limo pulled up to the glorious mansion, as it stopped the chauffeur got out and opened the back door for his passengers.<p>

Out stepped six young men, in the latest style of summer clothes.

The first one out was blonde with gentle lavender eyes, next a slightly taller boy with black hair and glasses, after him the tallest boy in the group, with dark hair that seemed to have a slight hint of blue in it, and hanging around his neck was the smallest of the group, a blonde with soft, cute, honey brown eyes, and lastly came a pair of mischievous, red haired, golden eyed twins.

They were the Ouran Academy High School Host Club.

Entering the house the group made their way through the front foyer, to the base of the grand staircase, with a little small talk here and there.

As they came to the base there came a sudden voice that startled them all.

"Tamaki!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aralyn: Well I did tell you it was short, and yes before you start questioning me I am going to make the other chapters longer than this, I promise.<strong>

**Tamaki: So many questions, Who was it calling my name?**

**Hikaru: What are they doing in Tamaki's home?**

**Kaoru: And most importantly, are they hot?**

**Aralyn: *blushes* Uhhh...**

**Tamaki: What are you two shady twins doing? Those are not the appropriate type of questions to be asking!**

**Hikaru + Kaoru: Well we're sorry for being so curious boss.**

**Honey: Ara-chan can I ask a question?**

**Aralyn: Sure Honey what is it?**

**Honey: Is it time for cake?**

**Aralyn: Well this is Aralyn, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey saying farewell to you until next time. *turns to others* Now... CAKE TIME!**


	2. 1 Explanations

**Author's Note: Whew, I didn't think I'd get this out today usually it takes me longer to write, but I guess this chapter is kinda short too, ah well.**

**Kaoru: Maybe if you wern't drawing so much then you might have gotten more done.**

**Aralyn: Hey I thought you said you liked my drawings?**

**Hikaru: Naw that was me.**

**Hikaru + Kaoru: Or was it?**

**Aralyn: Stop it you two. *sigh* Well, I do not own the host club or Ouran Academy.**

**Mori: All she owns is her self.**

**Aralyn: Whoa Mori I didn't notice you there, warn me next time.**

**Honey: And now on with the story!**

_**An Ouran Highschool Adventure**_

* * *

><p>"Tamaki!" a voice came from the top of the staircase. In utter surprise all six boys looked up in utter curiosity. At the top of the stairs was a girl that seemed to be around their age.<p>

The little blonde giggled as she leaped onto the staircase banister and slid her way down, laughing all the way.

As the girl made her way to the base she leaned forward and flipped off of the banister, did a handspring, landed on her feet and launched herself at Tamaki, wrapping her arms around his neck much like how Honey would hang onto Mori.

"Tamaki I've missed you so much!" the girl squealed as she released Tamaki from her embrace and stood before him, her back to the rest of the host club.

Tamaki was shocked but in a matter of seconds a face of realization made its way to his expression. "A-Aralyn? Is that you?"

The girl smiled slightly as she rubbed the back or her neck, "Well I did tell you I had a surprise for you this week. So… Surprise!"

Tamaki smiled at Aralyn, "It sure is good to see you again after all this time." He said softly as he pulled her into a gentler hug.

Aralyn nuzzled her face into Tamaki's chest, "It's good to see you too big brother."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Hikaru and Kaoru interrupted, "Boss, since when do you have a little sister?"

"Yeah, you never mentioned her before." Honey said from atop Mori's shoulders.

Tamaki blushed in embarrassment, "I guess because it never came up?" he tried to reason, both with the club and his now guilty conscience.

Aralyn turned to face the rest of the boys, "So you guys must be the Ouran Academy High School Host Club. It's nice to finally meet you, Tamaki has told me so much about you guys in his letters." She smiled kindly as her sapphire blue eyes sparkled.

Tamaki put his hand on her shoulder and began the introductions, "This is Kyoya, he's the vice president of the club. This is Honey-sempi and Mori-sempi, their cousins."

"And this is Usa-chan!" said Honey while he held up his adorable pink bunny.

Aralyn giggled as she reached up and shook Usa-chan's stuffed arm, "It's nice to meet you Usa-chan!"

"And these two," Tamaki continued, "are the Hatchiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru."

Aralyn stared at the twins for a few seconds, her head tilted to the side as if she were trying to understand something, then she smiled with a small stifled laugh.

"What's so funny?" the twins asked in unison.

"It's nothing," Aralyn said off-handedly, "It's just the way you two smile, it reminds me of the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland. That and I get the feeling that you two are the mischievous pair of the group."

The twins looked at each other, then back at Aralyn, with a look that could only be described as, evil.

Tamaki saw this and in a moment he was shaking both twins while screaming at them, "What do you two shady twins think you're doing, you're not going anywhere near daddy's little sister!"

"Tamaki chill its fine." Aralyn intervened. Turning to the others she lead them into the adjoining room, "Come on in I have some freshly baked goodies if you're hungry."

The group made their way into the room and sat themselves down while Aralyn went to the kitchen and returned with a tray piled high with cakes, cookies, and tea. "Help yourselves."

Tamaki sat down in a nearby chair while Mori, Honey, and Kyoya took up one couch and Aralyn sat down on another couch, Hikaru and Kaoru decided this would be an opportune moment to have some fun. Sliding into place they sat one on each side and rested their arms behind Aralyn.

"So Aralyn how come we've never seen you at Ouran Academy if your Tamaki's sister?" Honey asked as he reached for an appetizing piece of cake.

"Yeah," the twins said in unison, "Boss you never brought her up in conversation either."

Tamaki didn't respond he was too busy seething; he was practically ready to strangle the twins for acting the way they were around his little sister.

Aralyn noticed the look on his face and thought it best that she answer for him, "Well when Tamaki came here to Ouran Academy I was sent a scholarship for a transfer to a middle school in America. Now since I've finished middle school I came here to Ouran Academy so as to spend my high school years with my big brother."

"So you're a first year?" Kyoya asked, writing who knows what in his little black book.

"Yes," Aralyn smiled gently, "I'm a first year, or a freshman as the Americans put it."

"Hey so that puts you in the same year as Hika-chan and Kao-chan!" Honey said cheerfully.

"Hika-chan? And Kao-chan?" Aralyn asked.

"That would be us." Hikaru said in her ear.

"Seems like we're going to see each other much more often." Kaoru said in her other ear.

Aralyn shivered and as if that were a sign of action Tamaki leaped off of his chair and tackled the twins where they sat.

"What on earth do you two think you're doing to daddy's little sister. I warned you earlier didn't I?" and on and on he went as the rest of the group watched.

Aralyn turned to Kyoya, "What does he mean by daddy?"

"He sees this club as sort of a family, him being the leader would make him sort of a father figure I guess, or at least that's how he sees it."

"So what are you guys doing here, the term hasn't started so why would the club be getting together?"

"Tama-chan wanted us to get together so that we could talk about what we're going to do for our first meeting of e new school year." Honey explained as he practically inhaled his sixth piece of cake.

"Hmm." Aralyn said as she rubbed her chin in thought, then she suddenly rose to her feet, "What if I joined the host club?"

That got Tamaki's attention, "What are you thinking? All of the hosts are guys, what you're not thinking of disguising yourself as a guy are you?"

"No no no," Aralyn said in defense, "I was thinking you guys do this club in order to make other girls happy. Well how do you guys handle interruptions like running out of tea or sweets in the middle of a session? I think it would boost popularity if you had someone to take care of things like that so you wouldn't have to stop."

"So you mean like a maid?" Tamaki asked.

Aralyn rolled her eyes, "No I meant more like a waitress. I would handle tea and sweets for your tables and you guys wouldn't have to worry about it."

"She has a point." Kyoya said, "Having someone take care of those things would boost popularity."

"Plus if you're trying to impress the ladies," Aralyn added with a smirk, "Wouldn't they think it sweet that Tamaki has taken his little sister in under his care, which would be another boost in popularity."

All the host club members looked at each other, and then at Tamaki, who seemed deep in thought.

After a minute or so he looked up, "Well I only have one thing to say to that… Welcome to the Host Club!"

Aralyn squealed as she pulled Tamaki into a hug, "Now this is going to be an adventure." She thought as she took a look at her new club mates.

* * *

><p><strong>Aralyn: Aww, that ending is so touching. I wish to initiate a group hug!<strong>

**Honey + Tamaki: Yeah! Group hug!**

**Mori: Hm.**

**Kyoya: Sorry I'll pass.**

**Kaoru: Aw isn't that sweet-**

**Hikaru: Aralyn wants us to give her a hug.**

**Tamaki: She didn't mean it like that you two perverted twins! And you two will stay away from daddy's little sister.**

**Aralyn: Tamaki what did I say earlier about violence? *sigh* Never mind. Any way I hope all of you readers enjoyed this chapter and I would love it if you would review. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful week!**

**Everyone: Good-bye!**


	3. 2 Can we keep him?

**Author's note: Third chapter!**

**Honey: Ara-chan why are you so happy?**

**Aralyn: Because I think you should celebrate the little victories. I'm glad I got another chapter done!**

**Tamaki: Aww! Isn't she the cutest little sister ever!**

**Aralyn: Tamaki... I... like to... breath.**

**Kyoya: Aralyn does not own the host club or Ouran Academy"**

**Aralyn: I do not own the plot of this episode either the credit goes to te funimation people.**

**Hikaru + Kaoru: All she owns is herself.**

**_An Ouran Highschool Adventure_**

* * *

><p>Aralyn walked down the hallway, making her way to the notorious music room three. She was early, again.<p>

Opening she looked around the dimly lit room, the only other one there was Kyoya.

"Hey there Kyoya." She smiled in greeting to the club's financial organizer, "First ones here again?"

"Yes it would seem so." He nodded back in reply as Aralyn made her way around the room turning on lights and straightening tables and chairs.

"So what's going to be the next theme for the club? Knights? Samurai? TV stars?"

"Actually I was thinking something along the lines of a tropical setting, but it is up to Tamaki on what we end up doing so I'm going to have to find some way to convince him and make him think that it was his idea."

Aralyn thought for a moment as she poured some hot tea and brought it along with two cups over to where Kyoya was sitting, "What if you put a magazine or picture on his desk, he is easily influenced by pictures."

"Yes you're right about that, thank you Aralyn." Kyoya said with a slight smile.

Aralyn nodded and stood up, turning around she saw that Mori and Honey had entered, "Hi Honey, hello Mori. How was class?"

"Hi there Ara-chan!" Honey shouted as he jumped up for a hug from Aralyn, "Class was fun and Mori gave me a piggy-back ride on the way here!"

"Sounds like you had fun, but I need some help, do you want to taste test my newest recipe for some cake, I wanted to see if you guys would like it." Aralyn said, taking Honey's hand as she lead him over to where she kept the extra sweets, tea, and coffee.

Cutting a slice she took some up on a fork and held it out for Honey to take a bite, "Go ahead, and tell me what you think."

Honey took the bite he was offered, "Wow Ara-chan you're a good cook!"

Aralyn blushed as she placed two plates down on a nearby table, one for Honey and one for Mori, "You think so? I'm glad it turned out, I was hoping if you guys liked it then maybe the guests would like it as well."

"Hoping we liked what?" asked two in sync voices.

Aralyn turned to face the twins, "Your Hikaru," she said pointing to one, "and you're Kaoru." She finished while pointing to the other.

Kaoru and Hikaru faced each other, "How does she do it Hikaru?" "I'm not sure but we'll confuse her one of these days."

Aralyn smirked as she handed them their own slices of cake, "Don't be so sure boys, as I said before, I do enjoy a good riddle, and I am quite good at puzzles."

"So where's the boss?" Hikaru asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, He's normally here before us." Mentioned Kaoru.

Aralyn looked around for her brother, "Hm, you're right maybe I should go looking for him."

"No need!" came a voice from the door way, "No need to worry everyone, your king has arrived! Hey wait a minute Aralyn what did you do to your hair?"

Aralyn ran her fingers through her wavy blonde hair, "What you don't like it?"

All the club members looked at Aralyn; no one had noticed her hair cut before. Instead of having it long like she did before she now had it cut so that it was now jaw length, and instead of hanging straight like usual it now curled out slightly, in a cute little fashion.

"Uh, guys?" Aralyn said shyly, while blushing, "You're staring."

Aralyn straightened her specially made uniform as she made her way to the next room to grab her sweets cart.

Listening she heard the club welcome someone into the room, looking at the clock Aralyn thought to herself, 'I wonder who's here this early?'

Walking back in she saw the boys had taken to their usual formation and at the door stood a panicked Haruhi Fujioka, "I wonder what she's doing here, she's usually studying all the time." Aralyn thought as she approached the group.

Haruhi was barley managing to get words out, "T-this is a-a host club?"

"Oh wow it's a boy." The twins observed. Aralyn held in her laughter, they thought that Haruhi was a boy, 'This should get interesting.' She thought to herself.

"Hikaru, Kaoru I believe that this young man is in the same class as you and Aralyn isn't he?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah but he's shy, he doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him." Hikaru and Kaoru said in perfect unison.

For a second Kyoya seemed surprised but a knowing look came upon his face and Aralyn knew that he knew that Haruhi was a girl too. "Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Student."

That's when it hit Tamaki, who leap out of his chair, "What? Then you must be Haruhi Fujioka. You must be the exceptional honors student we've heard so much about."

Haruhi turned, slightly creeped out by that last comment, "How do you know my name?"

"Why you're infamous, it's not every day that a commoner gains entrance to our academy." Kyoya said simply, "you must have an audacious nerve to work your way into here as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka."

"U-uh thank you, I guess?"

"You're welcome!" Tamaki said, maybe a little too enthusiastically. "You're a hero to other poor people Fujioka; you've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elect private academy. It must be hard for you to constantly be looked upon by others."

"I think you're taking this poor thing a little too far." Haruhi mumbled as she tried to get away from Aralyn's oblivious brother.

But Tamaki went on, "Spurned neglected but that doesn't matter now, long live the poor. We welcome you poor man to our world of beauty."

Aralyn snickered at her older brother's antics, "Way to lay on the dramatics Tamaki."

Haruhi took this moment to make her way to the door, "I'm out of here."

However Honey wouldn't hear of it, "Hey come back here Haru-chan, you must be like a super hero or something. That's so cool!"

"I'm not a super hero I'm an honors student. And who are calling Haru-chan!"

Honey retreated to Mori in utter terror.

"I never imagined that such a famous scholar would be so openly gay." Tamaki said, Aralyn face-palmed herself for her brother's stupidity.

Still Tamaki didn't seem to pick up on his mistake, "So tell me what type of guys your into." Motioning to each member of the club he described the different types. "Do you like the strong-silent type, the boy-lita, how bout the mischievous type, or the cool type."

To say the least Haruhi was freaked out by now and was trying to back her way out, but with no luck at all. "It's not like that I was just looking for a quiet place to study."

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me, what do you say?"

And that was all it took, Haruhi back away in a panic and knocked over one of the antique vases that the club had on display.

The vase toppled for a moment then crashed to the floor, Haruhi just stood there in shock. Hikaru and Kaoru came up from behind to view the damage.

"We were going to feature that antique renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction."

"Now you've done it commoner, the bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen."

"What eight million yen? How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million?" Haruhi tried to figure out, in despair she turned to face the host club, "Uh, I'm gunna have to pay you back."

"With what money?" asked the twins, "you can't even afford a school uniform."

"What's with that grubby outfit you got on anyway?" Kaoru asked

Aralyn walked past them to get the shards of the broken vase swept up before someone got hurt, "Leave Haruhi alone you guys, let people dress the way they want to dress alright, it's no big deal, besides it was an accident."

Kyoya picked up one of the larger pieces of the broken vase, "Well what do you think we should do Tamaki?"

"There's a famous saying you may have heard Fujioka, 'When in Rome you should do as the romans do' since you have no money you can pay with your body, that means starting today you're the host club's dog."

At that statement Haruhi went as pale as a ghost, "Poke, poke?" Honey said innocently as he poked Haruhi, trying to get the student to respond. Instead Haruhi fell to the ground.

Aralyn pushed the boys aside, "All right you guys, let Haruhi have some air." She scolded as she helped Haruhi first sit and then stand, "You alright Haruhi?"

Haruhi rubbed her head, "Uh yeah thank you, uh…"

Aralyn realized that no one had given a proper introduction, "Oh I'm so sorry, my name is Aralyn, Aralyn Suoh, the tall blonde over there is my older brother Tamaki, and the one with the dark hair and glasses is his vice president Kyoya Ootori. The tall silent one in Mori and the little blonde with him is Honey. And the two twins over there are Hikaru and Kaoru. Now since you are going to be here at the host club you're most likely going to be working with me as an errand boy. Which reminds me if it's not too much trouble for you do you think you could go out now and get some things for the club, we're almost out of a few things." Aralyn said gently, as she held out a small list of things the club needed.

Haruhi agreed and took the list as she left, leaving Aralyn alone with the guys once again.

Turning around she clapped her hands together, "Alrighty boys look sharp we open in five minutes."

The boys set about getting ready for their guests, Aralyn took a slice of cake and brought it over to Tamaki. "Hey Tamaki?"

"Hm?"

"Everyone else tried some of my cake but I wanted to see what you thought of it before I served it to the club's visitors."

Tamaki took the fork and had a bite of the cake, "Aralyn this is astounding, you should make sweets for the club more often!"

"Yeah Ara-chan you're a great cook!" Honey agreed

"But can you make cookies next time?" Kaoru asked from his seat next to Hikaru.

Aralyn blushed at all the attention she was getting, "Sure I don't see why not." Then looking at the clock she noticed the time.

"Alright places everyone." Placing her hands on the doors she opened them slowly to the mob of young ladies that had made their way to music room three, "Welcome ladies to the Ouran Academy Host Club." And with that the host club was open for business.

* * *

><p><strong>Aralyn: Well I think this chapter turned out nice, what do you guys think?<strong>

**Kaoru: It could've been better.**

**Aralyn: Hey be nice or I'm not going to make the cookies you asked for! *sigh* Anyway we finally meet Haruhi!**

**Haruhi: Yeah and Aralyn is the only one who treats me like a normal person! *glares at the guys***

**Aralyn: Alright Haruhi I think they got the point. Well readers it's been a pleasure having you with us but I'm afraid that it's time to go.**

**Tamaki: Have a wonderful week and don't forget to be a proper reader and write a review for Aralyn.**

**Aralyn: Tamaki stop making it sound like it's mandatory!**

**Honey: Bye-bye!**


	4. 3 Discovery

**Author's note: Alright people just give me a second, I need to calm down before I give the intro.**

**Haruhi: Why what's wrong?**

**Aralyn: *points to Hikaru and Kaoru* Those two interupted the intro to my other fanfiction!**

**Hikaru + Kaoru: Well sorry but you promised us cookies and you expect us to stand by while you give them away to other people.**

**Aralyn: *shoves cookies in Hikaru's and Kaoru's mouths* Shut it you two I'm allowed to share with whom ever I want.**

**Honey: Ara-chan can I have a cookie?**

**Aralyn: Yes you can Honey I made enough for every one because today is Bake Cookies Day you know!**

**Tamaki: Cookies!**

**Aralyn: Oh no Tamaki we are restrictiing your sugar intake you're hyper enough already.**

**Tamaki: *puppy dog eyes***

**Aralyn: Oh no I'm not falling for that again.**

**Hikaru: Aralyn does not own the host club or Ouran Academy-**

**Kaoru: -All she owns is herself.**

_**An Ouran Highschool Adventure**_

* * *

><p>The hosts were quite busy today, but things have been running smoother since Aralyn had begun helping out in the club.<p>

Aralyn was refilling her cart when Haruhi returned from shopping for the club.

"Hey Haruhi, welcome back." Aralyn said cheerfully as she set off for another round around the room.

Honey and Mori were sitting with three girls as Aralyn came by, she took the empty tea pot and replaced it with some freshly made tea, as well as filling the sweets tray on the table.

"Good day ladies! Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked with a smile.

The girls shook their heads in reply, too far spell-bound by Honey's cuteness to respond in words.

Honey, however was eager to respond, "Hey Ara-chan can I have another piece of cake!"

"Sure!" Aralyn smiled as she placed another plate of cake in front of the childish third year student.

Suddenly there came a mass of shrieks and screams from one corner of the room, looking over Aralyn saw that he brother was at it again. Tamaki was holding a girl and saying something to her, to which all the girls around them went wild, well all the girls except Haruhi.

Aralyn shook her head as she moved along, next was the twin's table.

"So then he had this nightmare that made him bolt up, right out of bed." Hikaru was saying with a laugh.

Kaoru gripped the table in shock, "Hikaru! Don't tell them that story, I asked you not to tell anyone that." He said softly as he sat back in his chair, on the verge of tears he asked, "Why are you so mean to me?"

Hikaru seemed taken aback, "I'm sorry Kaoru." Slowly he put his hand under his brother's chin and raised his head to look him in the eyes, "I didn't mean to upset you, but you were so adorable when it happened I just had to tell them. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Kaoru whispered.

The girls at the table went on and on about brotherly love and all that junk as Aralyn went about her business, ignoring the twins as best she could. But the twins wouldn't hear of it.

Being the closest Hikaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the table. Aralyn tried to fight it but ended up slipping and falling onto her back. Wincing she looked up, and to her horror she found herself lying in the Hikaru's lap while her head rested in Kaoru's.

"What's the matter Aralyn?" they asked in unison. "Why don't you pay attention to us?" Hikaru questioned as he gently stroked her hand. "Yeah," said Kaoru as he caressed her cheek with his hand, "don't you like us?"

Aralyn didn't answer, blushing she squirmed from their grasp only to fall the short distance to the floor. Getting up she calmly dusted off her jacket and pants as she continued to make her rounds to other tables.

Once she was done she waked towards Tamaki's table and while no one was looking she winked at him, Tamaki noticed and winked back.

Aralyn took two more steps, tray in hand when she suddenly crashed to the ground. Those in the immediate vicinity were horrified as she hit the floor with a thud.

Tamaki raced into action and in a moment he was by her side helping her get up off of the ground, "Aralyn are you ok?"

Aralyn groaned in fake pain as she gripped her left arm, "Yeah I'm fine Tamaki, a few bruises but I'm fine."

Tamaki knelt beside his sister and hugged her as if she had just had a near death experience, "You scared me Aralyn, you need to be more careful."

Aralyn nodded as Tamaki helped her up, and left the girls around Tamaki to fawn over his chivalrous sibling love towards his little sister.

Aralyn walked past the twin's table and smirked at them, "Beat that." She challenged, and with that she left the club for the day.

The next day Aralyn was surprised to find that she was not the first one besides Kyoya to be at the club early, instead Tamaki was there with Haruhi.

Aralyn was shocked; Haruhi had been given a makeover, now instead of looking like a nerd she looked like she actually was one of the hosts for the club. "What in the world did you guys do while I was gone yesterday?" Aralyn demanded of her older brother.

"We gave Haruhi here a makeover, and now he is going to be a host in training here at the club. Aralyn giggled as Tamaki went on telling Haruhi how to be a good host, 'So he still doesn't know yet.'

As the club opened its door to visitors Aralyn requested a few volunteers to go and sit with Haruhi, who after a little while had the whole situation under control.

Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru watched in amazement as Haruhi entranced the ladies. "Why is he so popular?"

"He's a natural." Replied Kyoya.

The twins agreed, "No training needed."

"Alright boys, if I'm not mistaken you have customers, now get moving." She urged as Tamaki called Haruhi over to meet 'Princess Ayah Nukoji'.

Aralyn was almost out of ear shoot when suddenly she heard Tamaki shouting, "Oh that was so cute! You're pulling off that bashful look very good! Super good!" and on he raved.

Haruhi on the other hand didn't like the attention, "Mori-sempi help me!"

Both Mori and Aralyn where there in a heartbeat, Mori picked up Haruhi and Aralyn restrained Tamaki.

Tamaki was, to say the least, shocked, "Mori-sempi you really didn't have to go that far."

"Oh look who's talking." Aralyn sneered.

As Mori placed Haruhi down Tamaki tried once again, "Come on little one let daddy give you a big hug!"

"I already got it dad I don't need another one." Haruhi said flatly as she went back to her table.

Aralyn smiled as she went about her chores and when the club was finished she started to wash the windows. As she lowered her hand she saw something down in the old pond below, it was Haruhi.

The girl was retrieving something from the pond, but from where she was Aralyn was having a hard time telling what it was. Then as she watched Tamaki joined Haruhi in the pond in search of whatever it was Haruhi was trying to find.

Aralyn smiled as she packed up her supplies, "Hm, he truly has a heart or gold."

As the club opened the next day Aralyn was surprised that Tamaki's regular 'Princess Ayah Nukoji' had requested to meet with Haruhi.

Minutes into opening the gentle murmmer of hosts and guests talking was broken by a sudden screech. "No Haruhi leave me alone! Somebody help, he just attacked me!"

Aralyn along with the other hosts ran to see what was going on, "Someone do something, teach this commoner a lesson!"

As she screamed this Hikaru and Kaoru took the two pitchers of water Aralyn had and they poured it over the two on the floor.

"Why did you do that?" the ungrateful girl asked as Tamaki approached her and helped her up, "Do something Tamaki, Haruhi just assaulted me."

But Tamaki ignored her acussation, "I'm disappointed in you, you threw his bag into the pond didn't you?" he asked softly.

"You don't know that! Do you have any proof that I did?"

Tamaki gently lifted her chin, "You know you're a beautiful girl, but you aren't classy enough to be our guest dear. If there's one thing I know Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

With that she ran off, but Tamaki wasn't finished, and he wasn't letting Haruhi off the hook either, he instead raised her quota to one thousand requests.

Aralyn shook her head as she handed Kyoya the uniform that he had asked her to bring, which he in turn gave it to Haruhi to change into.

Aralyn apolagised as she ushered each girl out of the host club and cleaned up the mess that remained all over the floor. Then without warning she heard Tamaki yelling inside the changing room. Walking over Aralyn smiled to herself, "So he finally figured it out."

"Well isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya said calmly as Aralyn pulled up beside him.

"Oh yeah." The twins agreed.

"You got that right." Aralyn laughed at her brother.

Haruhi saw what this news had done to Tamaki's nerves and she tried to make up for it, "Uh, I have to say Sempi I thought you were pretty cool earlier."

Tamaki was taken out of his shocked state only to go beat red in embarrassment.

Kyoya turned to Aralyn, "Now I could be wrong but we could be witnessing the beginings of love here."

Aralyn smiled in agreement as Haruhi went on, "Being a host and being fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be so bad. I wonder how I can pull it off?" she thought out loud "I know I'll just call everyone dude and bro now." She giggled.

The hosts dispersed as Aralyn helped Haruhi with her uniform, "So you knew I was a girl the entire time?"

"Yeah, what I don't get is why others didn't see it sooner." Aralyn laughed as Haruhi changed into a dry boys uniform.

Walking together the girls made their way to the front doors, "Remember Haruhi don't be late tomorrow."

"I won't." Haruhi promised as she walked out the door and down the hall.

Aralyn smiled as she finished her work around the club, "I think Kyoya is right, this is an interesting development."

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki: *puppy dog eyes*<strong>

**Aralyn: *sigh* Alright you can have another cookie.**

**Haruhi: Please tell me your not giving him another cookie.**

**Aralyn: How bout you look into those sad looking pools of lavender and tell him that he can't have another cookie.**

**Haruhi: Tamaki you cannot have another cookie.**

**Tamaki: *puppy dog eyes***

**Haruhi: N-no you c-can, c-can... have another cookie.**

**Tamaki: Yea!**

**Aralyn: It's no use against those eyes. Well people hope you liked it and hope you stay tuned for more mishaps and hangtime. Please review ad have a fantastic week before christmas!**


	5. 4 Surprises at every turn

**Author's note: Hey everyone I'm back!**

**Tamaki: Aww isn't she cute when she's happy?**

**Aralyn: Tamaki I think they get it, you love your little sister. Ahem I would like to make and annoucement!**

**Honey: What kind of announcement Ara-chan?**

**Aralyn: Well actually two. First I'd like to dedicate this day to Hikaru and Kaoru, it's national goof off day!**

**Kaoru: Aww that's so touching-**

**Hikaru: -that she would dedicate a day to us.**

**Aralyn: Yeah well you guys are always goofing off and playing pranks and stuff I thought it was a good match.**

**Tamaki: What's the second thing?**

**Aralyn: I'll tell you guys later. For now...ONTO THE INTRO!**

**Hikaru: Aralyn does not own Ouran, the host club, or any of it's members-**

**Kaoru: All she owns is herself.**

_**An Ouran Highschool Adventure**_

* * *

><p>Aralyn walked into the club the next day and found herself in a tropical paradise. Stunned by the mere beauty of it all she ended up backing into her child-like personality of a brother.<p>

Turning around she saw that none of the club members were wearing their uniforms, they were in cosplay again, tropical cosplay.

Aralyn turned away and shielded her face as it turned tomato red, seeing as none of the boys were wearing shirts.

"Aralyn, right on time!" Tamaki said as he pulled her unwillingly towards the group, "We're doing a tropical theme and I have your costume waiting for you." And with that he handed her a bag while Hikaru and Kaoru pushed her into the changing room next door.

Pushing the twins out Aralyn took her first look at the costume that Tamaki had given her, "I'm so going to kill him for this."

A few minutes later after Haruhi had arrived they all gathered around the dressing room were Aralyn had yet to emerge from.

"Come on Aralyn time to come out." Tamaki said.

"Do I have to?" his little sister whined.

"Yes!" shouted Tamaki and the twins at the same time.

With a sigh she pulled back the curtain and stepped out into the room.

For a second no one made a sound, then suddenly Hikaru and Kaoru started making wolf whistles and cat calls.

Both siblings faces went red, but for different reasons.

Tamaki was furious that the twins were treating his sister like so and Aralyn was embarrassed both by the outfit and by the attention that the outfit was causing.

Aralyn's outfit consisted of a silver collar, much like Tamaki's, that connected to a white, one shoulder top that left her middle exposed. Around her waist hung a silver belt that secured a mid-thigh length, white wrap that was trimmed in silver, and in her hair was a vibrant blue flower to match her eyes.

"Wow Ara-chan, you look so cute!" Honey exclaimed, hugging Aralyn around the waist.

"Uh…thanks?" Aralyn said slowly, still feeling awkward.

The club opened as usual, and the hum of talk from the guests mixed with the sound of birds as the hosts entertained the girls.

As it came near closing time though, things got a bit more interesting. All the customers had left leaving the boys, Haruhi, and Aralyn alone in the room.

Aralyn looked around and found a chameleon climbing a nearby tree, looking over she saw Tamaki scolding the twins, and the twins looked quite bored. Aralyn thought for a second, then a sneaky smirk began to form on her face as she quickly came up with a plan.

Grabbing the chameleon she tiptoed behind Tamaki, earning her two questionable glances from the twins. Still creeping closer she put a finger to her lips, signaling them to stay quiet. Then she showed them the chameleon in her hands as she pointed to Tamaki.

The twins looked from Aralyn, to the chameleon, to Tamaki, and they too began to grin.

"Oh so you think this is all entertaining do you?" Tamaki screamed, totally unaware of what was really going on, literally behind his back.

Aralyn stood on her tippy toes and held the chameleon up near Tamaki's face, then she lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

Tamaki turned around, coming face to face with the chameleon. He let out a terrified shriek and just about jumped out of his skin. This little show had Hikaru, Kaoru, and Aralyn laughing their heads off, completely hysterical.

"Aralyn…that was…perfect." Kaoru managed to get out between gasps.

"Yeah…his face…" Hikaru agreed, whipping a tear away from his eye.

Aralyn nodded, as she collapsed on the floor, still giggling uncontrollably. Eventually they all calmed down.

"Now if you three are done with your antics, we have a party to plan." Kyoya said unemotionally.

The three joined the rest of the club around one of the many tables, Aralyn looked around, "Hey where's-" then someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning she looked at Kaoru who pointed to Tamaki who was sulking off by himself, stuffing his face with ramen.

'He's not doing that because of me and the twins, is he?' Aralyn thought to herself.

"Hey boss why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here and help us plan for the party." Hikaru demanded bluntly.

"Dose it really bother you that princess Kasugazaki has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"He shouldn't be surprised," Kyoya explained, "she's had the illness for a while now."

Both Aralyn and Haruhi where confused, "What illness?"

With that said Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, and Honey explained the situation of the infamous 'host hopping' disease.

"Oh, so he's upset because I 'took' her from him."

"Shut up!" Tamaki yelled, startling Aralyn and causing her to fall down in surprise. "I couldn't care less!"

"Yeah," Aralyn sighed as the twins helped her up, "that's real convincing."

"I'm running out of patience, Haruhi it's time you started dressing like a girl." He demanded, ignoring his sister's remark.

"I don't understand how you can be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady. No one in the whole school know except for those of us here."

"Yeah she even opted out of gym classes."

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell."

"That's enough Haruhi," Tamaki said dashing off, and returning with a box of his stuff, "Now you listen to daddy. Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!"

"Don't go blowing up my photos without my permission first!" Haruhi yelled back.

And that started the whole question of how Haruhi had changed looks from middle school to high school. Which could be explained in three simple words, gum in hair.

"So I cut it all off, I didn't care if I looked like a dude." Haruhi explained.

"A girl should never refer to herself as a dude!" Tamaki yelled again, "Mama, Haruhi is using those dirty boy words again." He wimpered.

"I'm sorry, but who is mama?" Kaoru asked.

"Looking at club position I assume it's me." Kyoya said simply, Aralyn snickered at her brother, he was such a goofball.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>_

"Hey Aralyn where are you going?"

Aralyn turned around, back to the door of the class room she had just left, Hikaru and Kaoru were standing there.

"The host club is the other way."

"Unless you weren't planning on joining us for dance practice."

Aralyn smiled as she hugged her books to her chest, "Sorry boys, the party is just less than a week away and I still have to get a dress for the occasion."

"Wow even you have a feminine side." Hikaru said as the twins walked next to her.

"You know Hikaru that smart mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one of these days." Aralyn smirked.

"Now who said being in trouble would be a bad thing?" Hikaru winked suggestively.

Aralyn could feel her face heating up, "You guys know that I'm not one of your customers, right?"

"We know, you're not one of our customers, you're our toy." Kaoru said grinning.

As soon as those words left his mouth a scowl made its way across Aralyn's face, "Would you guys buzz off, besides don't you have a dance practice to get to." Aralyn growled as she pushed past the two, completely confused boys and stormed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Honey: Alright Ara-chan what's the other thing you were going to tell us?<strong>

**Aralyn: Well my birthday is in three days!**

**Tamaki: Aww, my litle sister is growing up!**

**Aralyn: Yes that may be true but there are more pressing matters at hand.**

**Hikaru: How is the whole dance going to play out?**

**Kaoru: Why was Aralyn so upset at the end of the chapter?**

**Aralyn: And will their friendship be fixed despite Aralyn's sudden anger?**

**Hikaru + Kaoru: These answers and more coming soon.**

**Aralyn: Until then the ouran host club will be waiting for you-**

**All: We'll see you there! **


	6. 5 I'm sorry

**Author's Note: Another chapter up! Yay!**

**Hikaru: So what's it like-**

**Kaoru: -to be one year older?**

**Aralyn: It doesn't feel all that diffrent really, but still, it is nice.**

**Tamaki: So anything special for your birthday?**

**Aralyn: Yupp! I baked a cake to share with you guys.**

**Honey: Cake!**

**Aralyn: Alrighty readers hope you enjoy reading this, even though it is short, just wrapping up some small stuff from the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Hikaru: Aralyn does not own the host club-**

**Kaoru: -all she owns is herself.**

**_An Ouran Highschool Adventure_**

* * *

><p>The whole week leading up to the dance Aralyn kept herself busy, mainly to keep her distance from the boys, or more specifically Hikaru and Kaoru. She was angry with them and upset at herself.<p>

'Just a toy?' she thought sourly, old and new memories and sadness washing over her.

At long last the night of the dance was upon the club, and Aralyn was still keeping her distance. Right now she was hiding in the changing room of the host club, making sure that the preparation for Tamaki's so called brilliant plan were ready.

After the dance had started the boys from the host club made their way back to the room, first Kyoya, then Hikaru and Kaoru, who Aralyn avoided eye contact with, then Honey and Mori entered with a surprised Haruhi.

As soon as Aralyn had finished her part she left, passing a surprised Tamaki in the hall, and hiding herself among the guests downstairs.

After about five minutes the host club had regrouped downstairs and Tamaki ushered Aralyn outside, revealing Kanako and Toru in the courtyard.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple." He said pointing to the couple.

Toru bowed and offered his hand to Kanako, and to Aralyn's relief she took it and they began the last dance of the night.

Tamaki sighed, "Ahh, may this awkward couple be forever blessed."

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball." Hikaru proclaimed from behind.

"Congratulations Princess Kanako Kasukasaki." Kaoru finished.

"And for her reward a kiss on the cheek from the King."

"You ready?" Tamaki asked, but the twins weren't finished.

"Haruhi will stand in for Tamaki." Kaoru said quickly, much to the surprise of Haruhi and Tamaki.

Neither wanted that but Kyoya told Haruhi if she did this then he would cut her debt by one third, very convincing considering her situation.

Haruhi walked down the stairs as the twins held back Tamaki.

"Hey you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss do you?" Honey asked innocently.

That set Tamaki over the edge, breaking from the twin's grip he ran to stop Haruhi but only made things worse when he slipped and pushed Haruhi into a full kiss on the mouth with Kanako.

Aralyn had to cover her ears from all the shrieking that the girls around her were making. Eventually they all calmed down and the final group dance moved back inside.

Aralyn stood off to the side watching the happy girls that the hosts had decided to dance with for the last time that night, then from behind someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning she saw it was Kaoru.

"May I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hand. Aralyn hesitated for a moment but then placed her hand in his.

Slowly they made their way along the edge of the dance floor, "You look beautiful in that dress." Kaoru complimented, trying to make conversation.

"Thanks." Aralyn practically whispered.

After a few seconds of more awkward silence Kaoru spoke up again, "Listen, Aralyn we need to talk…about what happened."

Aralyn let go of his hand with a nod and walked over towards the balcony, Kaoru followed.

"Do you really want to know?"

Kaoru was confused, "Yes I really do want to know why it is you got angry at me and Hikaru when we were talking to you."

Aralyn let out a huge sigh, "Well it happened near the end of my last year of middle school in America. There was this huge dance you see and I really wanted to go. So you can guess how excited I was when this guy I had a crush on asked me to the dance. Well when we went to the dance he asked me to come out to the hallway with him, and being the love struck little puppy I was I followed without question. Next thing I know the punch bowl is getting dumped over me and he and his two friends are laughing at me. I asked him 'Why?' and do you know what he said, he said 'Because it's fun.' 'B-but I…I thought-' 'Well you thought wrong. How could I ever like a girl like you? You're nothing but a toy.'"

Kaoru was speechless, he had no idea that such a harmless comment from him had been so hurtful, he hadn't meant to hurt her he was just trying to have some fun.

"I know you and Hikaru didn't mean to make me upset," Aralyn went on, "But it just brought back so many painful memories that I didn't stop to think that you guys weren't like them. I realized later I should have thought it through more."

"Then why didn't you just come to us and explain everything?"

"I was embarrassed about how I had acted towards you guys, I guess I was scared about how you guys would treat me after I had yelled at you. I really didn't mean it, it's just, those words really hurt." Aralyn confessed, tears running down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking in sadness.

In one swift move Kaoru pulled Aralyn into a comforting hug, "Hey," he whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, I just-"

He stopped mid-sentence as Aralyn wrapped her arms around him returning the hug, "Thank you Kaoru."

It was quiet for a few seconds, but knowing the host club that wouldn't last for long. "What in the world are you doing to daddy's little sister!" Tamaki yelled as he tackled Kaoru.

After the initial shock Aralyn pulled Tamaki off of Kaoru, as Hikaru helped his brother away from their 'King'.

"Tamaki chill." Aralyn demanded, struggling to hold her furious brother back

"Chill! How can I 'chill' when one of those little devils is harassing my little sister!"

"He wasn't harassing me, we were apologizing, and he hugged me because I was crying, plus I hugged back, so it's not harassment."

Tamaki gave Aralyn a confused look so she explained, "I got upset at something that he and Hikaru said a few days ago and I ended up yelling at them, when it wasn't really their fault. So tonight when he asked me why I did what I did, I told him why and because of the memories I ended up crying. Kaoru was trying to make me feel better, NOT, harass me."

Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry for the misunderstanding Kaoru." He laughed nervously.

Aralyn rolled her eyes as she went back inside, leaving the boys to settle out this misunderstanding by themselves. 'Well I was right about one thing,' she thought 'It never gets boring with the host club around.'

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki: Happy birthday little sis!<strong>

**Honey: Happy birthday Ara-chan!**

**Haruhi + Kyoya: Happy Bithday Aralyn.**

**Mori: Happy Birthday.**

**Hikaru + Kaoru: Happy Birthday, partner in crime.**

**Aralyn: *blushes*Thanks you guys. But you know what there is one thing that could make this day better.**

**All: ?**

**Aralyn: Group Hug!**

* * *

><p><em>Have a wonderful week, and please don't forget to review, they just make my day, knowing that someone out there likes what I write.<em>


End file.
